In the Beginning
by Chimera Spyke
Summary: [archie sonicnaruto fusion] For nearly ten thousand years he slumbered in his frozen prison. Until one day someone let him free to help those who can't help themselves. [Chapter seven is up!]
1. prologue

A/n: keep in mind that this is just the prologue and that this particular one is going under some construction in the story department. Any advise will be greatly appreciated. please r&r (read and review).

An Ancient Hero: An Archie Comics Based Fiction

Prologue

Knothole; 8:30 a.m.

It was a beautiful morning as King Maximillion Acorn sat down to breakfast with his family. Breakfast was an uneventful routine for his family, but they still enjoyed each other's company. Just as King Max, his wife, and his daughter Princess Sally were finishing their meal; a palace guard entered the dining room. His face was stern and unfeeling as he handed a piece of paper to the king and made his way out of the room without so much as a word. "What does it say dad," Sally inquired.

"There's an urgent call for me on the vid-phone from the president of Station Square."

"Odd," the queen replied, "why so early? I thought we weren't expecting his call for another couple of hours."

"We aren't," was his cool reply, as he was leaving the room, followed closely by the two women.

The king entered the communications tree to find a familiar face greet him. It was the face of the new president of Station Square, Patrick Steinberg. The young man smiled as the wizened squirrel into view. "I'm sorry to bother you so early your majesty," he said before the king politely cut him off.

"Oh it's no trouble at all, and call me Max, now tell me what is this emergency that you needed to talk to me about."

"Well one of our construction crews over here were trying to expand the Station Square perimeter when they stumbled across something, his tone deepened, "interesting."

"Well…" all three members of the royal family asked in unison.

"I can't tell you any more over the com-link you'll have to come over here for the rest of the info. Oh, and bring a science team with you," he said with a slight smirk an his face, "they might find it interesting as well." And at last comment the connection was terminated.

The three of them stood there just staring at the blank screen for a few moments before the king snapped out of his trance first. "Well Sally you heard the man, start getting your team together. We leave as soon as they're ready."

"Yes sir," she replied.

* * *

Station Square; 6:30 p.m. 

As everyone disembarked from the aircraft, the president's assistant greeted them warmly. "Hello, I'm here to escort you to the location that the president is at."

"Thank you," the king stated, "you wouldn't happen to know what this is about would you?" he pried.

"No, sorry, I am in the dark about this just like you," was her reply.

The team that Sally assemble consisted of King Max, Princess Sally, Sonic the Hedgehog, his uncle Sir Charles (a.k.a. Chuck), Miles Prower (a.k.a. Tails), Rotor the walrus, and two other up and coming scientist that just happened to make the cut (but aren't good enough to get their names in my fic). The assistant led them to the stretch limo that waited for them just outside the landing strip. The limo really didn't have to go to far considering that Station Square was constructed inside of a hollowed out mountain. When they reached the construction site the first thing that they noticed was that there were G.U.N. agents all over the place. The president walked up the group of mobians that approached the site and greeted each one respectively. When he finally finished greeting the team he turned his attention to the king, "glad you could make on such short notice," he said almost jokingly.

"Well you put up a convincing proposition, how could we refuse," the king joked back.

"Now what is this serious matter that you have me coming all the way over to Station Square to see it with my own eyes?"

"Right this way sir," he said calmly, " and all your questions shall be answered."

When the motley group came closer to the site they saw a gapping hole in the ground. In this hole they could see ladders, which were apparently use by the G.U.N. teams and the other government officials to survey the inside of the pit. After everyone had descended the ladders they got their first look at the bottom, it was an installation of some sort, from the look of it. Rotor mumbled something about this place being very old judging from the amount of dust that was on everything.

The mobians were awestruck by the complexity of the place. They walked through a couple of more corridors before they came to their destination. Which they were told was an ancient military installation. Before the president opened the door, he paused, "inside is this door is the reason why I called you here. This room is a cryogenics laboratory," he stated, "I believe most of you here know what that is. What you see in there might shock you as it did me," another short pause as he thought about what to say next, "you can enter when your ready."

The team of mobians nodded and entered the room. They stood they with gapping jaws just starring at the sight in front of them. There before them were seven typical cryogenic suspension cylinders but that was not what held their gazes, for there before them were seven cryogenically suspended mobians. One of the seven was a navy blue hedgehog.

END OF PROLOGUE


	2. New Race on the Block

An Ancient Hero: An Archie Comics Based Fiction

CHAPTER ONE

IN THE BEGINNING

A/N: hey all your readers out there. Glad you made it passed the prologue. For those of you who aren't following along to well, the first part of this chapter is based in the mobian past hopefully explaining a few questions about how the mobians came into being and will work its way to the present from that point. Also, I noticed that in my prologue I mentioned that there were seven cryogenic cylinders, well actually it was supposed to be eight but you know what I think I'll just run with it the way it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sonic characters nor any of the Archie Comics characters; I'm just using them to introduce my character and other characters of my own design.

Earth: 1940's

An alien ship lands in the New Mexican dessert and is picked up by none other that the military and rushed to an installation at Groom Lake in Nevada. There the alien ambassador was taken and dissected by the curious humans.

A.D. 2000

The aliens (known as the Xorda) jumped to the conclusion that the Earthlings were a hostile race and began to bombard the earth with gene bombs (bombs designed to annihilate their enemies at the genetic level) almost a century later.

However, the human race was not completely erased from existence, small populations of them survived and began to rebuild what they once had. The rebuilding was hard and slow, but gradually take shape long after the Xorda left. There were, however, some side effects from the gene bombs. The gene bombs had to contain human DNA in order to wipe out that particular type of gene sequence. This soon led to the human genome being transferred to the some of the lower life on the planet.

A.D. 2400

In just under four hundred years this new race was already to the same intellectual level as their human predecessor. They formed a language of there own both written and spoken and developed a complex society that rivaled that of the humans. Nobody had expected for these creatures to develop so quickly, some even thought of them as abominations and wanted nothing to do with them.

Another twenty years later, the new species (which scientists now called anthromorphs) started to learn the English language. Whether they self taught themselves or a band of humans taught them, no one really cared. When these anthromorphs first requested to live in the newly rebuilt human cities, most of the human inhabitants were a bit skeptical of the idea. But the cities allowed them to live in the cities under one condition; they would have to wear clothing in order to make the humans feel a bit more comfortable.

The anthromorphs agreed to the arrangements. And so for a time there was peace. But peace never lasts.

Megalopolis (former New York City plus surrounding cities area)

The year is 2449, late July. It's a night like any other night here in this overly large city, especially for a dinky little bar on the east side of the island that rests to the north of the landlocked city. The writing on the glass door of the bar says _Angie's Bar_ in bold red letters that you'd have to be completely drunk to it miss even on a dark night like this one. Though the windows of the bar you can see two people working on what looks like last minute cleaning around the place. The two people you can make out quite clearly, the taller of the two is a young woman the proprietor of the establishment (owner for those who don't know what I just said) Angelica (Angie) Valdez. Average size for a human female, 5'5" give or take, around twenty-nine years old, brown hair, brown eyes, and a slight Italian mobster type of accent with matching attitude. She's wearing a plain orange colored T-shirt with cutoff jean shorts and black tennis shoes.

The second of the two people is an anthromorphic hedgehog simply called Spyke. As far as hedgehogs go he's slightly taller than average, by about four inches so that makes him 4'6" approximately, he's also twenty-nine years old with navy-blue quills, peach colored fur (starting to sound a little similar to another blue hedgehog I know but there's a difference) and naturally golden-yellow eyes. He is wearing a red T-shirt with baggy blue military style pants and dark gray combat boots that have latching buckles instead of laces, and a pair of gloves that have Velcro on them to make sure that they stay on. Now they had been friends for more or less ten years now, they really couldn't remember seeing as how time flies and all. And when she got this bar she immediately thought of hiring him as the bar tender above all else. Needless to say he accepted the job offer.

They were just finished cleaning the bar's counter top off and were starting to turn off the lights when from out of the blue Angie made a comment that chilled Spyke to the bone, "so what did you get Kat for you guys' anniversary?"

"Uh oh," was all that escaped his lips.

"Oh man, you forgot didn't you?" she prodded.

"Great, just great, I cant believe I forgot again!" he fumed. Like any guy, Spyke has a tendency to forget things pretty easily.

Katherine or Kat as she's called by her friends is a sky-blue colored hedgehog, average height for a hedgehog 4'2". She usually likes to wear her blue skirt that goes down almost to her knees with a matching blue blouse, although she does sometime wear blues shorts instead of the skirt. Her shoes are nothing to special just some white tennis shoes for everyday use, although she does have other pairs of shoes. He and Kat have been married for about a year and were trying to start a family but so far have had no luck.

"Well Sherlock it's been nice knowing ya," she jeered.

"Don't count me out yet I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve."

"Unless you can pull a diamond necklace out of your pocket you don't have a prayer of surviving the night."

"Nothing quite that flashy but to an extent maybe," he said with a small smirk on his face.

She shrugged and preformed the crucifix then proceeded to lock up the bar.

The walk home for Spyke wasn't really a long road but for the fact that he needed to find a store that sell the kind of flowers that he needed to buy in order to save his skin was what took him forever. Finding a flower shop open at ten in the evening is kind of hard. But he managed to find one about three blocks away from work before it got too late. Now all he had to do was walk nine blocks back to his house before twelve o'clock and he'd be home free (easier said than done).

Despite the distance, he made it back to their apartment with a few minutes to spare. He snuck up the fire escape with the stealth that would make a church mouse envious. As he approached the window to his apartment he paused momentarily, ducking to the side of the window to make certain that his wife wouldn't see him. Once he was sure that, he proceeded to unlock the window with an old paper clip. He carefully wiggled and twitched the paper clip so as not to make a sound, and to the untrained ear it would have sounded like he wasn't even there. He managed to get the window unlocked and carefully opened it. He spotted his wife on the small sofa that sat in front of a small but decent color television. He began his approach silently and swiftly, he brought his weapon, the two roses he bought, to bear. When all of the sudden she whipped around with the same speed and agility he had used and just gave him the biggest grin that had gotcha written all over it.

"Are those for me?" she asked expectantly.

"Yep," he replied. 'How can she always know were I am?' he thought.

"Oh you shouldn't have."

"Heh," he laughed with a grin on his face, "happy anniversary dear."

Kat looked at him as if he had lost his mind. With an eyebrow quirked she told him, "It's not our anniversary," she said. "Our anniversary was last month." She didn't have time to say anything else before she saw her beloved shaking his hand in front of his face with his eyes closed and muttering something about "killing her" which Kat assumed to be Angie.

With a little laugh, she tried to calm her husband down. After about five minutes he calmed down when Kat threatened to not let him have dinner, which, as it turns out, was his favorite, spaghetti and meatballs.

With dinner done and their dishes washed and put away, they made their way to bed. Though still a little upset, Spyke decided that he'd forgive Angie for that little prank she pulled… at lest until tomorrow then… revenge.

Earlier that day, G.U.N. military HQ.

A young lieutenant walks down a long corridor in a massive complex with a file under his are with big bold letters on it saying "Classified: Level four clearance required." As he came to the end of the corridor he sees his destination and gives a sigh of relief that he didn't have to walk any more was a rather relieving thought but another thought entered his mind about what he needed to do next. The young officer reached out and knocked on the door to his superior's office he began to visibly sweat out of nervousness. "Come in," a voice from inside called. The subordinate obeyed and entered the office. There before him was his superior, a man in his forties, in a green uniform, graying hair, and a receding hairline. The elder of the two held the rank of general and had a feel of strictness about him. "Well?" the general asked. The young officer stuttered as he talked.

"Well sir it is just as you feared the enemy is moving much more quickly than we had anticipated and is amassing a large army as they move."

"Damn! I told those blasted bureaucrats up at the capital that they would try something like this but they never listen," the general exclaimed at the top of his voice.

"The president has ordered the draft of both anthro and human males that are registered."

"Very well, you see that it's done. I'll have to go and see the members of congress about some other matters."

"Yes sir," the lieutenant replied straightening up and saluting.

Beneath the city: at the same time.

A man in a cloak and hood sat in the dark abandoned subway tunnel that served as his base of operations. He sat there in a dimly lit area possibly an old switching station for what seemed like hours on end just waiting. Suddenly a voice came from behind him. A calm, cold voice that sounded as if the person behind it was always thinking, calculating ways of killing you. "Sir our allies have begun their move."

"Good. Everything is going according to schedule."

End of chapter one

A/N: well I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter not a whole lot here cause I wanted the first chapter to introduce the characters that you will play a major role in the first couple of chapters. If you have anything that you would like to me to fix or re-write then place it in the review or e-mail me. I also have an AIM screen name, which is listed, on my homepage at xanga. But to get there you need to go back to my fan fiction page to get to the link. Oh well thanks for reading and please review.


	3. Night of the Blood Moon

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the sonic characters or any of the naruto characters. They belong to their respective owners.

Night of the Blood Moon.

Great Desert (Mojave Desert): around midnight.

A silent figure moved across the great desert swiftly, and quietly. Pausing only long enough to catch it's breathe about every two and a half miles or so. Its destination is a small camp of wolves just to the north. As it reaches its target it pauses near the peak of a small dune to survey the area and get a feel for the camp. As it takes in the surrounding tents and structures it notices that there is a heavy guard detail than it was informed of. The figure took this in to account and began to observe the movements of the guards and began to time how long it took the four guards on the figure's side of the camp to make their rounds, which was about twenty-five seconds for each guard more or less. Before this assailant made its move it checked its weapons and equipment once more. It was constantly changing its position trying to keep itself down wind so as not to be discovered by the wolves keen sense of smell.

Now that the wind was right it was now or never. The figure sprinted down the side of the dune as fast and as quietly as it could manage with throwing knives in hand. As the figure approached the first couple of guards the gender of the assailant became clear by the build of its body, he was a male. He wore black clothing that hid his form in the darkness and a mask that hide his identity from his enemy. He had two types of weapons with him, six throwing knifes and two 9mm biretta handguns. The guns were designed to use two types of ammo clips, tranquillizer dart cartridges or live rounds.

He loosed two of his throwing knives and they hit the dead center of the throats of his victims so they wouldn't make a sound when they died. The next few guards were basically killed in the same manner, with a knife in their throats and with absolutely no sound or by simply sneaking up behind them and snapping their necks. He maneuvered threw the tents like a shadow. There were a few guard in his path but that didn't matter his mission was everything to him. Every guard he came across was killed. Some by slitting of the throat, or by the breaking of the neck. Once he was satisfied that all of the guards were taken care of he then proceeded to enter the tents. Searching for the Alpha's tent. He should have guessed that it would have been the largest tent their but he had to make certain that it was. As he moved through the tent in the camp he would accidentally wake up one of the inhabitants, so he dealt with them as he had with the guards, swift death or a tranquillizer, depending on whether or not they had a family sized tent. He could not afford to have anyone now of his intrusion just yet. His inspection of almost all of the camp completed, he now proceeded to the Alpha's tent.

It was a large tent, around forty-five or so feet in length and width and about twenty-five feet in height. As he entered he saw that there were many sections of the tent that were separated by veils that were of the same sandy color as the rest of the tent and the other tents outside. But his mission was to find the Alpha. He slowly made his way through the tent, careful not to make a sound. He was aware that the wind had changed directions but he didn't worry since he was in the tent this time and that none of the other wolves would smell him from in here. Even though it was a tent and there was light in it, he still managed to stay away from the lights. And even turn a few of those light out so as to mask his approach. He soon found out that despite his stealth, his approach was still sensed. The shadow of the Alpha sat on the other side of the section from him. And from what he could tell the Alpha was, as is typical with wolves, a female. But there was another in the room with her. Also a female, 'perhaps a sibling, no matter, they will both share in the same fate' he thought. One of them turned to where he was hiding and spoke, "come out there's no use in hiding."

The assailant calmly walked out from his hiding place in the shadows. Obviously it was no use in him hiding anymore, but still he wondered how they were able to spot him.

"Why are you here?" the same wolf addressed him. She was a gray wolf with white fur around her muzzle and long black hair that reached to her waist. She spoke with a commanding voice that took him by surprise. He shook this off and merely took out his last knife not even bothering to reply to her question. He observed the other occupant closely as he did so. The other wolf was also gray, but her hair was not as long only stopping at her shoulders. They both wore what looked like one-piece swimsuits and desert sandals. As they stood they took their bow staffs from beside them and prepared for the coming fight.

He knew that his knife alone wouldn't win against these bows but he had to complete his mission. This is where he will put his training to good use. He began the attack dashing straight toward them, but as he approached them he darted to the right and caught them off guard with his sheer speed. He came in close to try and take advantage of their astonishment but to his surprise they had recovered from their surprise and began to defend themselves. The younger wolf caught on and blocked his attack with her staff while giving her leader the opportunity to strike at the attacker. He saw it coming just in time to jump back and avoid getting a very nasty headache. Unfortunately for him his knife hit with enough momentum to imbedded itself into the younger wolf's staff. This did not daunt the attacker; so he charged yet again, try again to take down the younger, least experienced of the two she-wolves. This time as he approached, however, the Alpha stepped in dashed in front of him and blocked for her underling. This did not faze the warrior clad in black. He flipped over the Alpha's head and proceeded on his coarse to kill the younger wolf. She was frozen in fear when she caught a glimpse of his eyes. They were filled with such killing intent that she felt she couldn't move. The Alpha was helpless to anything as the attacker jumped on top of her young comrade's shoulders, using his feet to grab her neck and his momentum to carry him through his attack he slammed her on the ground and in the process, snapped her neck. This enraged the Alpha but she knew better than to give into her rage. She glared daggers at this killer and charged in with her staff held high in order to bring it down on him in hopes that it would hinder his movements. He saw this coming and started to dash to the left. 'Got you,' the Alpha thought as she planted the staff on the floor (which happened to be hardened sand) and used it as a ground to launch a right kick that knocked him off his feet and took him threw a couple of the veils that separated the tent compartments. He shook his head to try and clear the stars that danced in front of them, and regained his bearings just in time to dodge another blow from the enraged wolf. But this time he was done playing around he managed to work his way back over to the section they were in before his little mishap with gravity to retrieve his knife. It was exactly where he last saw it and he hid it in his sleeve as the Alpha wolf approached ready to end this with one final blow. She once again raised her staff high for another attempt at a trick blow, slowly succumbing to her rage. He saw this and once again made dashed to the left but this time he faked to the left throwing her off and using his concealed knife he flung it toward her. A surprised look on her face as the knife embedded itself into her forehead all the way up to the hilt of the knife.

His mission completed, he made his way to the pick up point. As he neared the helicopter, he took of his mask, letting his long, quills hang down the way they normally do. Two bangs hung down in front of his golden-yellow eyes.

"Lieutenant Spyke Hedgehog?" the gunner of the copter asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"Mission status."

"Mission accomplished."

"Well done, the general wants to see you in the debriefing room at the base," informed the gunner.

"Roger," was Lt. Spyke's reply.

Somewhere, in the Caucus Mountain range.

A large complex that lies at the base of a large mountain waits quietly and patiently to have the hustle and bustle that it once had in its olden days. But it is inhabited, just not the kind of people you'd expect running around a military base.

The courtyard of the base was positively uninviting with its large chain linked fence and the long coils of barbed wire that ran along the top of the fences. At first glance nothing is visible other than the compound's grounds and a few storage sheds. But as one gets closer one could see that the entrances are extremely well guarded by soldiers hidden throughout the compound and in various other places. Deeper inside of this installation dwells its commander. A large chamber about two stories underground is where this commander makes his residence. The man is sitting on a chair that is situated in the back of the room. The occupant of the chair is a man clothed in black and is wearing a hood. The very atmosphere around him seemed to be cloaked in eternal darkness. The doors on the other side of the chamber started to open and as they do they make an eerie creaking noise making it sound as if the doors had been taken out of some haunted house. Through the door came a man clothed in black but lacking a hood. His face was that of a young man. His silver-white hair and glasses gave him an air of intelligence and cunning. As the silver haired youth approached the man on the chair he fidgeted with the papers he had in his hands, obviously worried as to how his leader would take the news he had been given.

When the young man approached the stairs that led up to the chair he stopped, waiting for his master to acknowledge his presence. The dark man nodded, acknowledging his underling's presence and beckoning him to come closer. The young man bowed then approached the chair where his master sat. He presented him with the paper and proceeded to make his report. "Our spy in the American government has in formed us that our biggest nuisance in the Great Dessert has been dealt with master."

The man responded but his voice was cold and unfeeling, "good."

"Yes sir, and you'll never guess who has accomplished this task for us," he paused wanting to see his master's interest in the subject, " it was Spyke-kun."

This caused the dark man to snap his head up to meet with his trusted underling, "what!" was his shocked reply. His lower face became visible as his head shot up from it's hanging posture. His skin was a pale white, almost ghost-like.

"It is all there in the report, Orochimaru-sama."

"After all this time he has finally resurfaced," Orochimaru said with a slight smile on his face. "I think its time for a little reunion don't you agree Kabuto?"

At this the young man know as Kabuto nodded in agreement, for not to agree meant certain death. "Give our young friend an invitation to our hideout in Megalopolis. Oh and is my next vessel ready yet Kabuto?"

"Yes Orochimaru-sama, he has survive the cursed seal and has exhibited a large amount of strength. I do wonder however, just why you picked a hedgehog to be your next vessel sir?"

"That is none of your concern, Kabuto," the Orochimaru said, laughing as he took of his hood, revealing his golden serpentine eyes, pale skin, and long dark hair.

Area 51 (Nevada desert, two stories beneath the surface of the desert)(switches to Spyke's POV)

I made my way to the debriefing room where I normally would go to make my report to the general in charge of the base. I didn't expect much to happen during the meeting just me discussing my current mission and what all I observed there. As I made my way there I couldn't help but think that it had already been four years since I enlisted in the armed forces when I heard that our country's enemies were rallying together to wage war on us. The reasons behind this are still unknown but I had my own suspicions about that. The countries involved where mostly many of the near eastern cultures and even the French had joined them and many others that I lost count. With this in mind I made up my mind not to be cannon fodder, so I enlisted in the Special Forces. Needless to say I left boot camp a whole rank higher than most individuals did. A couple of years later I received the rank of lieutenant due to going beyond the call of duty in many cases. This earned me the chance to try out for an elite group of the Special Forces called G.U.N. (I don't really remember what the acronym stood for). They were a black ops group that was always looking for the best of the best. When I was first approached I was a bit skeptical of their tactics but the pay was good and with my wife pregnant from my last visit during my vacation to Megalopolis, we needed the money now more than ever. I accepted the offer and they assigned me to a squad to see how I'd handle being out there and on a team of highly trained soldiers. Well needless to say I was better than they had expected. The higher ups gave me a squad of my own after only two months. My squad consisted of seven members, none of which I took with me on this last mission, corporals Melvin Cranes, Boron Stewarts, and Suza-na are the echidnas of our group and the best sharp shooters I've ever seen, Captain Melanie Thomas is a fox and our best strategist, our weapons specialist is the only crocodile to receive the rank of Captain, John "Snaps" Grandjaw. And of course there is the master of the digital world and a good urban warfare specialist, not to mention the only human on this team Steven Comrades. These people have become part of my extended family. Not only are they the closest thing I have to siblings but also they would go to hell and back to help our cause and their friends.

All this and more was weighing on my mind, as I entered the debriefing room. It was a small room with a high ceiling (high for one of my kind) and a five-foot table in the middle of the room. The general sat across from me and looked at the report that I handed in earlier. Several minutes passed without so much as a word between us. Until, the General cleared his throat and looks at me in the most stern of faces and asks, "Is the target truly neutralized?"

"Yes sir, all secondary and the primary targets eliminated sir," was my calm reply.

"No one saw your face son?"

"No sir."

"Well then, I see no more reason to hold you up here anymore you're dismissed."

"Yes sir."

I walked out of the room and shut the door. I breathed a sigh of relief; the General could be a very hard man to please at times, hence my tension. I figured it was about time for chow so I took the opportunity to ditch my squad to go to the mess hall. But once I got there I could see that they had already beaten me to the punch. Sitting at our favorite table was none other than my squad and a few others that we liked to call friends. I could see their happy smiles and they were joking around with a bunch of the other soldiers. I stood and marveled at this for a moment until I heard someone behind me. "Excuse me sir," the voice stated.

"Yes what is it?" I said flatly.

"Message for you from the General," he said as he handed me the message.

"Thank you."

The soldier nodded and went about his duties from there. I looked at it and at once I recognized the target's name: Orochimaru (the snake man). My teeth gritted and my muscles tightened, as I read on. This man had been so elusive in his own country and the atrocities that he committed were beyond despicable. And his face: who could ever forget those snake-like eyes and pale skin of that murderous, treacherous man (if you could even call him a man)? This would not only be a difficult mission, but a dangerous one at that. Somehow I had to break the news to my team.

A/n: nice to see that you all have kept up so far. Here is where I have to start putting both shows into the disclaimer. Soon you will understand why there is such an animosity toward Orochimaru from Spyke. But for now I'm going to leave you all hanging buuuaaahahahahahaahahahahahahaaaaaa, I love being evil. ok now please r&r (for you newbies thats read and review).


	4. Turning Points

Turning Points.

By

Josh Price (a.k.a. Spyke the Hedgehog)

Megalopolis Abandoned Subway lines (Spyke's POV)

When I broke the news to my team that we where going on another mission right after the New France campaign, well they didn't take it so well. In fact Snaps ended up trying to slam his tail into me, with little success. We had a little time for visiting family when we got to Megalopolis so we all jumped at the opportunity. When I got home I saw that Kat had tried dying her quills pink. Needless to say she looked kind of silly. We spent a day together since that was all that was allowed by our orders.

Corporal Stewarts was the first to arrive after myself. Slowly but surely everyone arrived before the mission was undergone. We checked our gear in the alleyway next to our entrance, a manhole, into the enemy's domain. Snaps had his signature shotgun strapped to his back and an assault rifle in hand. Stewarts, Cranes, and Suza-na all had a 22-caliber rifle for their primary weapons and 9mm birettas as there secondary. Captain Thomas had her sniper rifle with a silencer (lot of good that'll do). And Comrades had his trademark portable laptop, for his hacking skills and all, and a 9mm biretta. Me, I have my two throwing knives, two 9mm birettas, and a 22-caliber rifle. Though I probably wouldn't need to use any of my gear short of the 22-cal, I thought I better bring the rest, just in case. We all sported black stealth gear so as to blend in with the shadows better.

As we entered the sewer, we noticed one thing, it was pitch black dark in the tunnel, despite the light that was shinning in from the street. I knew it was that maniac's doing but thought better of telling my comrades, 'they wouldn't understand anyways' I thought. We pressed on through the darkness using some infrared goggles that Comrades had seen fit to bring with him. Thankfully the goggles worked in the deep darkness, without them my teammates may not have been able to keep up with me. We pressed on for what seemed like days, which was in fact only about an hour, until we came across a lighted tunnel.

In front of us stood a vast tunnel that looked to be an old track changing station. In the center of the room stood seven of Orochimaru's most powerful bodyguards. They all stood there hooded, their facial features completely hidden from view. Leading the lot of them was none other than Kabuto. He stood there with a sly grin on his smug face. I growled inwardly but Snaps growled out loud.

"You may not advance!" he yelled. I looked at him with nothing but contempt.

"Who says!" snaps replied.

"My master Orochimaru-sama, has bid you all to stay here with the exception of Spyke-kun here," he directed his gaze toward me. " The others will stay here with us so we may see their skills for ourselves."

My team looked at me and I at them. They seemed to sense my hesitancy but looked ready to defy fate itself. I walked to where Kabuto directed me but before I went down that long dark tunnel I took one last look at my team, cause it might be the last time I see them.

Deeper in the Tunnel (authors POV)

It was dark down the tunnel to Orochimaru, but nothing was there to test Spyke, at least not until he reached his destination. 'Orochimaru, you've been a thorn in my side ever since I left home,' he thought as he trudged the darkness. This dark vaulted corridor didn't turn or twist it just kept going in a straight line. Already he could hear screams and gunfire from behind him where his comrades were engaging the enemy's elite soldiers. He hoped that his friends, comrades would be all right through this or could at least hold out until he could defeat Orochimaru then he would come back to save them. But the hedgehog soldier knew all too well that the task ahead was more than just an easy capture or assassination mission. This was something that was sure to claim his life if he were to succeed.

The noises in the background began to fade as he went along. This could be either good or bad. Which, he could not tell.

A light shone in the distance. He quarry was just within reach so he quickened his pace. The light at the end of the tunnel grew brighter as he neared it and a feeling of dread began to creep its way into the back of his mind. "This is it, my final battle with that monster," he said as he ran at full speed.

As he entered what he thought to be the next room he discovered that he was no longer inside the old subway/sewer systems, but rather an open area. The night sky was dark and the atmosphere, ominous. This area looked a lot like a training field that he had practiced a lot in as a young hedgehog. The training logs with multiple scratches and gouges all over them were on the southeast side of the plot. A large obstacle course stood in the direct center of the entire field and on top of one of the boulders in the center of the course stood _him_.

The man known as Orochimaru, the giant snake stood menacingly on a large boulder. 'Something is different. I cant put my finger on it but something is definitely different about him,' Spyke thought. The navy-blue hedgehog approached the tall, pale man standing on the rock.

"So Spyke-kun, you finally so up. After all these years, you've finally come out of hiding. I was beginning to think that your were done in by some hunter-nin."

"One, don't you ever call me that! You don't deserve to call me that? And two, I would never be done in by some ordinary hunter-nin, even if they sent one after me, which they didn't buy the way."

"Touchy aren't we?" Orochimaru replied calmly with just a hint of amusement. "Now that the formalities are out of the way let us dance."

Both combatants raced forward, intent on spilling the blood of the other. Spyke reached for his knives, and Orochimaru drew an old fashioned kunai. The blades clashed several times, neither showing any weakness in their stances. Spyke glared at the one called "the giant snake" with contempt, something that anyone who knew him would never have recognized on his face. He ran at his enemy once more, flipping over the pale-faced sennin, landing in a perfect crouch he swept his right foot out in an attempt to trip Orochimaru. The snake-man saw the kick coming and leapt over it, countering with a slash of his kunai downward toward Spyke's head. Spyke saw this and blocked with his own knives in a crossed fashion.

It was then Spyke realized what seem to be different about his opponent; there was some kind of illusion around him. Spyke backed off a few yards and rose to his full height of 4'8". "You can't be Orochimaru! You're using some sort of illusion to hide who you really are so you can't be him! Who are you?"

"Very observant as always Spyke-kun. I am the real Orochimaru but I no longer have a human body," he said with a sadistic smile that could make a murderer's skin crawl. "You see, the first time I saw your bloodline limit Spyke-kun I immediately knew I had to have you as my next vessel. But you aren't as easy a prey as poor Sasuke-kun was. So after I did some digging I found out that your clan is in fact still around. I then proceeded to befriend the hedgehogs and search for my next vessel. No sooner had I found the clan then I met an individual that was not unlike our poor Sasuke-kun." He said, all the while grinning with shear delight in watching his prey squirm at the thought of him being an Anthromorph like himself. "I then left my mark on him and moved him into these facilities so that I could have him ready for our final confrontation Spyke-kun."

It took everything that Spyke had to keep from flying off the deep end of his mental stability. He had to calm himself other wise he might end up killing himself instead of the traitor. "Then reveal yourself snake! I want to see your face before I kill you!" Spyke said angrily to his opponent.

"Very well Spyke-kun, but you might not like what you see," Orochimaru answered with his trademark serpentine smirk. He released his illusion with a puff of smoke and there, standing before Spyke was a black hedgehog. This new hedgehog form of Orochimaru was a jet-black hedgehog with a large tan patch of fur covering his stomach area. The quills on his back were pulled back in much the same way as many hedgehogs' quills were but the thing that stood out the most to Spyke was the golden serpentine eyes that Orochimaru was famous for having. "What do you think Spyke-kun? I know you have something on your mind," he said with steady anticipation.

"What do I think? What do I think! I think I want to kill you all the more!" Spyke said enraged at this new development. 'At least he hasn't figured out how to activate the bloodline limit yet, I hope.'

"Well Spyke-kun, lets do something that I have always wanted to do since I first saw your bloodline, lets go super," with that Orochimaru went into a crouching stance with his hand fisted and his arms locked at his sides. Orochimaru let out a cry that sounded as if his body were about to explode on him. And with a bright flash of light the snake-man was transformed. His quills and fur no longer black but a dark shade of gray. His golden snake-like eyes still visible with absolutely no change to them at all.

At seeing this Spyke thought to himself, 'ah crud!' this was something he had mastered since before he first came to Megalopolis several years back. And this monstrosity had managed to do it in no time flat. Spyke's rage built up inside of him, he had never been more infuriated over anything in his entire life. This rage continued to build until, in much the same way as Orochimaru did; he erupted in a bright flash of light and power. His golden aura plowing a large crater in the ground beneath him as he yelled at the object of his rage, "Orochimaru! One of us will not walk away from this battle!" he bellowed, "I will not let you continue to ruin the lives of others!"

"Big words Spyke-kun but can you back them up?" And with that they charged each other yet again. They did not bother performing hand seals as is normally needed with ninjutsu's. Instead they just uttered the names of the jutsu that they wanted to use.

"KATON, GOUGAKYU NO JUTSU! (Fire Type - Empowered Fireball Skill)" Spyke cried as a humongous fireball raced from his mouth destroying every thing in its path.

But the old snake was not so easily done in; he leapt over it and countered with his own move. Orochimaru opened his mouth to summon his sword and out of his throat came a snake; the snake in turn opened its mouth and out flew a sword. With its task done the snake returned to its master's belly to wait until it was summoned again. Orochimaru grabbed the sword and tried to plow it into Spyke but to no avail.

Spyke saw the sword coming and danced around it quickly and skillfully while countering with his own weapons. The snake-sennin blocked the counter attack with his sword across his chest and retaliated with his own downward strike.

This went on, one attacking the other blocking and countering, for what to them seemed like hours was only a mere two minutes. Neither combatant gaining or losing an inch of strength or gaining an advantage strategically over the other. The giant snake seeing this decided to use his words to cause his opponent to slip up so that he could gain the advantage over his enemy. "You know you can't beat me Spyke-kun. I'm a Sennin, a master of the ninja arts and you're a just a lowly jounin, a soldier." This obviously wasn't intimidating Spyke so he decided to hit a little closer to home as they clashed blades yet again. "I hear you have a wife know Spyke-kun? She will make a fine slave when your dead." This hit a nerve in Spyke, and to Orochimaru's surprise it was a rather large one.

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER!" he cried out after the gray hedgehog. He took of after Orochimaru in a rage but it was not quite what the snake-sennin was looking for. He wanted to make Spyke fly off the deep end so that he could quickly end this battle and claim his revenge. And his mind came up with the perfect one, even if it wasn't true how would Spyke know he hadn't been to his home village in so long he wouldn't know anything.

"Such a shame," he said while running from his opponent to gain some room. "You look just like Naruto-kun before I ended his life. Pity he wont be able to see you know in full mastery of your kekki genkai." That was it that was what sent him off the deep end. However, yet again it had a reaction that Orochimaru hadn't calculated on happening.

The eyes of his enemy went from the squinted, enraged look to that of something snapping inside his head. Spyke cocked his head back and let out a yell, which sounded more like a roar from a large beast about to kill an adversary. Spyke's body erupted with violet and crimson energy so bright that it almost blinded Orochimaru and so powerful that it cut a crater the size of a football field. As the light show died down what stood before Orochimaru, was not the same person he had been facing a second ago. This new Spyke had jet-black quills, the whites of his eyes were blood red and his happy-go-lucky attitude and demeanor replaced by a bloodlust in his eyes that could only have been rivaled by one other. The hopelessness of his situation hit him hard, harder than even one of Tsunade's super-human punches.

End of Chapter 3 

A/N: (laughs maniacally) I finally got to annoy people with cliffhangers! Hey guys hope you enjoyed this next chapter. I just realized that my battle scenes suck. So I'm going to try and revise this one and repost it when I post the next chapter. As always please read and review. And I've made a few changes to this chapter so that it makes sense now.


	5. Oblivion

Oblivion

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the sonic or naruto characters. I do own Spyke the Hedgehog and a lot of the other original characters as well as some of the bloodlines. Do not use them without my permission.

Thanks: I want to thank the people at for their translations of certain jutsu. It was a real lifesaver.

(Spyke's POV)

It is like I'm having a waking dream. I could see everything, hear everything, smell and taste everything but I couldn't control it. The power continued to build in my body as Orochimaru taunted me and insulted me then it just came rushing out like a dame had breached. Now that the transformation was completed I felt like I was nothing but raw power. I could do anything defeat any foe. Then I noticed I wasn't in control of my body. My body was moving of its own free will, which in my mind was impossible. But it was happening, I saw the terrified look on Orochimaru's face and I knew then and there that this was not going to be pretty.

Battlefield (author's POV)

It terrified him, the great snake, that this could be his final hour, if even that, on this miserable mud ball of a planet. The site before him struck him far harder than any skill or physical blow he had ever had the displeasure to receive in all his long years. The sinister grin that spread across spyke's, no the creature's face was maddening. The snake ninja was at a loss for all his power. This was it for him.

The creature glanced around as a hawk searches for its prey. Then it's eyes fell on the snake sannin, the human turned hedgehog nearly wet his pants as he saw the look of sheer delight on it's face. As the sinister figure started making it's way toward him, step by step watching his prey trying feverishly to muster the strength to get on his feet to make a break for safety, and the utter look of hopelessness seemed to intensify the malicious smile on the creature, for there was no safety from him now.

"Please, Spyke-kun, don't do this to me," he begged trying in vain to make this juggernaut stop its rampage. "Naruto-kun is not dead it was a ruse to distract you, I could never have defeated Naruto-kun," again he tried in vain to reach the part of his enemy gone berserk.

In a flash the gap between the two of them was closed by the dark hedgehog formerly know as Spyke, his hand firmly grasping the throat of the gray hedgehog. Spyke watched as the life started to drain out of his opponent as his grip tightened around the snake's throat. The snake-hedgehog could feel his energy literally being drained out of his body with each passing second in the grasp of this monster. Orochimaru frantically tried to pry the hands of this beast off of him but to no avail. The new Spyke looked at this and smirked in a far more sinister way than even thought naturally possible. He tossed the snake ninja into the air with next to no effort on his part. Orochimaru flew with such speed, as he had never dreamt possible until a two fists plowed into his abdomen causing him to change course as well as gasp out in pain. As he fell he saw his tormenter seem to disappear only to have him reappear underneath him to deliver a backbreaker to nowhere else but his back. The wind twice knocked out of him, Orochimaru desperately tried to make a break for the exit and yet again he was met with the monstrosity that had replaced Spyke. Spyke once again grabbed and threw his prey into the air and repeatedly delivered blow after blow to Orochimaru's face abdomen and back at speeds that would rival a the god's.

Orochimaru thought of anything that could give him an edge in this battle and could come to only one solution, he had to get Spyke to go after someone else, as soon as he was given a second to get some breathing room he taken off toward the tunnel system with Spyke hot on his tail.

His answer came in the form of Spyke's strike team who were doing surprisingly well against his own men. As soon as he had lead Spyke by them he proceeded to the nearest tunnel to watch the carnage unfold.

As Spyke saw the fighting below him he stopped and he smirked that same sinister smirk and charged his chaos energy into his hands and released it toward them. No one, not even his own teammates were spared horrible, quick deaths as the beam cut through their bodies and instantly vaporized them. Their cries of pain as well as the smell of charred flesh and blood hung in the air like a shadow, as he continued his chase after Orochimaru. When the snake saw Spyke charging the blast he took the opportunity to take his leave. There was no trace of the old parasite anywhere, Spyke yelled loudly, but this was not the yell of a madman or even an angry man, this was the howl of rage of a beast that had been denied his prey. He continued to roar violently until the entire subterranean system caved in on him. This did little to faze him as he blasted through the rubble and made his way toward the south end of the city of Megalopolis.

The city was quiet this night, not even the drunks that normally inhabit the streets were anywhere to be seen on this night. A bright red flash of light instantly woke many of the inhabitants out of their deep slumber into a state of fear and panic. The black beast hung in the air surrounded by his violet and red aura emitting pure killing intent. People gazed upon the site as if it were some wonder from afar. The beast raised its arms and began to gather unspeakable amounts of energy into its hands. Upon seeing this any of the people that hadn't left screaming began to join the others who had been smart enough to run for their lives. But it was too late to flee; the orb was charged and ready to be hurled to the target that was to be destroyed. Screams of horror and pain were intermingled as the blast consumed all that was in its path. The attacking beast smiled its insidious smile, taking great pleasure in the pain of the people it had just incinerated.

But like all great powers, this form of Spyke's reached its limit and he returned to his normal navy-blue form when he passed out. Spyke fell from several stories landing on his back with a thud as everything around him went black.

G.U.N. HQ (one day after the incident Spyke's POV)

I woke up in an infirmary bed, the intense light from the fluorescent bulb causing my eyes intense agony. I struggled to get up on my feet but found I couldn't. One, my body was exhausted from my fight, and two my limbs were restrained. The memories of the past experience all coming back to me so I struggled all the more frantically to get out of my restraints knowing what they'd do to me when I recovered. Just as I started to struggle more violently I heard the curtains pull back and there in front of me was none other that the general himself standing there with another file under his arm, which I assumed to be the report of what had happened that evening.

"Hello son," he said in his normal, western drawl, "I suppose that you already remember what has transpired over the last couple of hours so I wont bore you with the details. I do want to commend you on scaring the terrorist leader into surrendering himself to us. But as for that display back in Megalopolis," he trailed off almost trying to avoid the point, "we managed to blame it on the terrorists so far. What I want to know is what did you do to destroy three miles of city and population?" he said glancing at the report in the folder.

I spent the next few hours explaining my origins to my commanding officer. I told him I was originally from across the ocean and was part of a hidden ninja village, I also told him about my bloodline ability, to see in 360 degrees around me and to copy moves and attacks both physically and energy based and how I could draw in energy to attain a powerful transformation know as super form. The whole time I was explaining what happened during the fight with Orochimaru the general just nodded. When I finished, he look down at me and merely smiled at me in his usual happy-go- lucky way and told me not to worry about anything. Then he undid my restraints and had me follow him.

"My boy," he started, "we've already decided the fate of the terrorist leader, cryogenic freezing for two thousand years. I've also decided that you will share in his fate since you practically vaporized the lower half of a major metropolitan area." I looked down on the floor as I heard that. "But on the bright side I'm giving you two weeks to spend with your family and friends before that happens. Go and spend time worth them, you may never get this chance ever again," he said in a strangely serious tone of voice that I had not recognized on him. I saluted and went to get my things to go and leave for home.

Megalopolis (two days later Spyke's POV)

It was a bright late afternoon as I arrived in Megalopolis. As I walked out of the airport in my military uniform I got many congratulations on for being a soldier that help stop the terrorism in the country. They had no idea that I was the one behind what was considered a terrorist attack.

I made my way to my house figuring it better to walk then to get a ride from a cab. After all since the terrorism was over the military allowed the use of vehicles for civilians, but I figured I needed the exercise.

When I approached the apartment I stopped and looked at the building wondering if she was still home seeing as it was the afternoon and she told me in her letters that she was usually with Angie the prankster at this time of the day, but to be on the safe side I decided to sneak in and try to surprise her.

I placed my bag in the lobby of the building and proceeded up the fire escape like always. Make extra sure to not make a sound on the way up. Like always I got to the window and silently opened it so that not even a mouse would be suspicious of the sound. But as I got through the window I took notice that she wasn't there. I frowned but took the opportunity to set things up for what I would need to do next. I began by pushing the couch that was in the middle of the room all the way to the up against the wall. Next I proceeded to make an array on the floor with some chalk I had in my pack. The array was difficult because it required many different kanji in several areas, once done I stood in the middle and began channeling my chakra into the circle. The circle began to glow a light blue as the room around the array began to grow dark. Next, I held out my right hand and channeled even more chakra into my hand as the circle began to glow brighter; my hand glowed brightly in the same blue aura that covered the area I was in. I felt the power was at the right amount of intensity so I decided to go on to the next step of the technique, I plunged my glowing right hand into my chest just over my heart; I felt the power course through me as markings began taking form over my heart. The pain was indescribable as the marks began to snake their way across my chest but I had to bear it, for in two thousand years I would be release from cryogenic sleep and I did not want that beast to be loosed on an unsuspecting world. This was a kinjutsu, or a forbidden skill that was meant for sealing portions of an opponent's chakra away. I made a few changes in the array and in the way I molded my chakra; for one I inscribed a few new kanji into the array I found an old echidna philosophy book in the military archives and found that they made many references to chaos energy, one of which burned in my mind the entire time I was reading it, "chaos is power enriched by the heart." I took this to mean this was the source of my chaotic power so I decided to place the limiting seal over it to restrict the flow of chaos energy and so far it was working perfectly. When the technique was finished I placed my shirt back on as the marks began to fade as they were supposed to and decided to clean up before Kat came home. It was going to be very hard to break the news to her.

**END OF CHAPTER 4**


	6. Sands of Time

**Chapter four **

**The sands of time**

**By Spyke the Hedgehog**

Me typing blagh

Character speaking "blagh"

Character thinking _blagh_

With that out of the way lets get to business.

Disclaimer: I don't own sonic or naruto or even the basic concepts of either one of these shows. I do however own Spyke and several other OC's that happen to be in this and the previous chapters.

If you want to visit my deviant art page just go tomy profile page and click the highlighted words on one of my posts. there you cansee what Spyke looks like as well as some other works.

As always you readers out there must read and review! You must! Do it now!

G.U.N. headquarters (area 51: cryogenic freezing division)

The day had finally come he is going to be frozen. He wasn't really looking forward to this day that he knew that it was necessary to protect those whom he cared for safe from the evil that lurked inside him. Spyke walked the long corridor that led to the freezing room where he would be sealed for over 2000 years. It wasn't something he was looking for to but it had to be done. He couldn't bear to take any more innocent lives; he did not want that on his conscience. Soon everything would be laid to rest he wouldn't have to worry about keeping his power in check about trying not to get angry and kill everything in sight.

The corridor was long and quiet. He finally reached the door to door that leads him to a seemingly everlasting sleep. When you open the door he couldn't believe who was standing there waiting for him. His wife and Kat was there holding their new born son in her arms. This was perhaps the biggest torture that could be brought upon either of them. "Why are you here Kat," he said sternly. "This isn't something you should see. Especially not after just getting out of the hospital," he added with ever growing fear and hurt in his eyes.

Hefting the baby up a bit so as to get a better grip on him and to put the child into perspective for her husband, "We came to show you that we care about you." Kat started to cry as she choked out the next few words, "Why does this have to happen to you, to us? Why?"

Calmly he looked at his beloved, taking in all of her features one last time. The tips of her quills that was still slightly pinkish from her little experiment, her emerald green eyes, and her strong demeanor. He took it all in as he reached out and touched her face, caressing it, trying desperately to comfort his beloved. "Everything is going to be alright Kat. I'm going in there now and I'm not coming out for over two thousand years. For all intense and purposes I'm going to be dead to the world so I want you to promise me this, that you will remarry for the sake of our son. Please, do it for me. I don't want my son to grow up without a father figure in his life." His beaming yellow eyes pleaded with her as a puppy would beg to be played with.

Kat wrestled with the thought in her head for what seemed like an eternity. Her concentration was broken however as a Military Policeman (MP) brought them both back to the here and now.

"Excuse me but its time sir," the young MP addressed Spyke.

"I'll be right there," Spyke said as the MP was addressing the couple. "Think about what I said Kat," he said as he placed his arms around her and gave one last kiss and kissed the young boy hedgehog on the head in his mother's arms. "This is it. Good bye Kat," he said mournfully as he made his way to the large tubes at the back of the room, "I love you," would be the last words that she would ever hear from her beloved husband's mouth as he slowly got into the far right tube. The glass door shut and the tube began filling with a clear liquid that looked like water but was far thicker than real water. The solution filled at a rapid rate and Spyke was trying to adjust fast to the rising amount of water-like substance.

The level of breathable air in the tube was slowly diminishing and Spyke did his best to sty near the top of the liquid level. But like all things the liquid reached the top which happened to be grated with metal bars so as to prevent inhalation of air. At this Spyke drew his last breath and began to calm down and float solemnly in the mixture of different chemicals. No sooner had he closed his eyes then a freezing agent was dumped into the vat freezing him instantaneously.

Rivers of tears escaped Kat's eyes as she watched the whole procedure done with clocklike precision. The baby, as if sensing his mother's plight began to cry as well. Their sobs could be heard well outside the room they were in.

Kat and her now fatherless son were escorted out of the base as soon as they had calmed down enough. She had been granted visitation rights but waved them seeing as how she would only be putting herself and the young child through unimaginable pain with each visit. As she walked to the awaiting car she stole one last look at the base that would be her husband's burial ground for the next two thousand years.

10,000 years later (Mobian year; 3236 approx.) Station Square General Hospital.

His eye lids were heavy yet he struggled with all his might to pry them open, but all he was met with was a blinding light which stung his eyes back into their dark confines. _I thought I had been frozen?_ He thought to himself. _My time couldn't already be up? It hasn't felt like more than two seconds._ Perplexed and yet curious Spyke forced himself to face the bright light once again but this time he kept his eyes open despite the pain it brought him. His eyes slowly began to adjust allowing him to see the room he was in. he was in a hospital bed that seemed rather simple with its white floor and white walls. He had all sorts of equipment hooked up to him but the only thing he recognized was the heart monitor. The equipment in the room that monitored him seemed to be fairly advanced and seeing as he was now in the future it was no doubt a more advanced culture. _I wonder…,_ He thought. _I wonder how well we Anthromorphs are treated in this future civilization?_ No sooner had he thought this than something caught his attention, he could hear voices on the other side of the door to the room. He tried eavesdropping on what they were talking about but the heart monitor made far too much noise for him to make out anything. With this in mind he closed his eyes and muttered a word he had kept secret for many years before he met his friend Angie or his wife Kat. "Chaos Eye," the moment these words were muttered he opened his eyes to reveal a completely different looking set of eyes. Though still yellow, the pupils in both eyes had been completely taken over by the color green. Not only that but small green veins similar in shape to lightning bolts now appeared in the irises in both eyes.

With these eyes Spyke could now see in three hundred and sixty degrees around his body and see through objects in his field of vision which has been increased to five miles with this little eye technique. Spyke focused his chakra into his eyes with a bit more strain than he remembered, due to his not using the Chaos Eye for quite some time but it worked he could now see the life auras and silhouettes of those talking outside of his door. They appeared to be two humans, male and female, talking to three smaller possibly Anthromorphic beings, two male and one female. Although he could hear them well he could make out the gist of what they were saying. They were concerned about Spyke's health and were considering moving him to another location. Spyke deactivated his doujutsu (eye technique) and laid back into the hospital bed left to ponder what he has just witnessed. He came to only one conclusion; he had to find some way to deal with this boredom.

With this in mind he took note of the monitor's sensors that were on his chest and arms. This set off and idea of almost cataclysmic proportions and he grinned a sinister grin upon its surfacing. His ears leaned back and a phrase escaped his mouth "This is going to be good…" he muttered.

a/n: well sorry to leave you in a cliffhanger but I just felt this was a good stopping point. Here you go I finally update. Don't say I didn't give you anything for Christmas! Now give me your reviews! NOW!


	7. Readjusting

**Chapter 6: Re-adjusting**

By

Spyke the Hedgehog

Disclaimer: everyone knows the deal right? I don't own any of these stories only my character Spyke, and several other OCs.

Narration blah

Speech "blah"

Japanese speech that I don't have the exact words for blah 

Thought 'blah'

Last time:

_With this in mind he took note of the monitor's sensors that were on his chest and arms. This set off and idea of almost cataclysmic proportions and he grinned a sinister grin upon its surfacing. His ears leaned back and a phrase escaped his mouth "This is going to be good…" he muttered._

Now back to the story!

Spyke eyed the machinery connected to him mischievously. Many scenarios began to play through his head as to the amount of panic he could inflict on these new comers. Finally, he decided on one particular way of getting their attention… he was going to yank off the heart rate monitor.

Once he made up his mind there was no going back he used his Chaos Eye once more to make sure that they were still there then with little more than a tug he removed each and every sensor from his person.

Alarms went off outside the door and immediately Spyke could hear nurses running to inform the one whom he believed to be the doctor standing outside the door.

When the medical staff burst through the door they didn't find a hedgehog lying on a medical bed they found a hysterically laughing hedgehog in a medical gown nearly dying from laughter. The doctors and nurses present were so far beyond steamed that they all nearly broke their vow to "do no harm" and just kill him where he lay. Lucky for then the three other people outside the door were still watching the scenario unfold and kept them in check.

Now seeing everyone clearly he could make out that the shorter of the visitors outside his door were indeed Anthromorphs. One male squirrel dressed in what Spyke thought was some overly fancy clothes and a crown, a female that Spyke though might be a ground squirrel wearing a blue jacket and blue boots, and a royal almost cyan blue hedgehog with green eyes wearing nothing but a pair of shoes and gloves.

Once things had quieted down and when Spyke had stopped laughing the three Anthros entered his room with the elderly yet strong looking squirrel in the lead. He came to a stop at Spyke's bedside and stood there staring at him for a second. The other two visitors made no attempt to even talk to him during this time, which lead Spyke to believe this was indeed the man or squirrel in charge.

When this leader finally speak his words were quick and too the point. "I am King Maximillion Acorn of the kingdom of Knothole. To my left is my daughter Princess Sally Alicia Acorn and to her right is Sonic Hedgehog. Now who, may I ask are you?"

Yes indeed this man was in control of this conversation. But then again he had the right to be; after all he was a king. For a time Spyke thought about how he was going to reply to this question until he laid eyes on the young male hedgehog, what was his name again? When Spyke spoke he addressed him in a language that wasn't native to Mobius, at least not anymore. "Oi, Gakki!" (Japanese for "hey, kid")

Sonic looked at this new hedgehog with a quizzical look, and why not he is being talked to in a strange language. "What!" was his ever so educated reply.

Spyke smiled and replied to his question "What was your name again kid?" At this Sonic's face showed enlightenment in that he at least knew that it was directed at him in a friendly way.

"Sonic, my name is Sonic the Hedgehog." He said with a slight smirk on his face. Somehow Sonic couldn't shake the feeling he was being analyzed by this strange new comer.

"Somehow I doubt that that is your real name kid." Spyke said with amazing coolness, catching Sonic completely off guard all the while he completely ignored the King's glares. But then the he turned his head back to look straight at King Max and said with a calm and cool voice, "You may call me Spyke, Spyke Hedge."

This caught the small party by surprise but they quickly got over it and the King moved on with his questions. "Now then do you know why you were placed in that cryogenic suspension tube?"

The questions kept pouring out of this old guy. But if this was required then he would answer to the best of his clearance. "I'm not at liberty to say."

"Why is that?" King max came back quickly.

"I am not authorized to answer that question sir. If it were in my power to answer it then I would." Spyke stated firmly yet in a non-confrontational tone.

"I see," was the King's response. "And who gives you your authorization?"

"The President of the United States of America and the U.S. Military gives me my clearance sir." Spyke's equally calm response surprised the princess the blue hedgehog named Sonic but the King was unfazed by his response.

'He is obviously a soldier,' thought King Max as he continued to question the navy-blue colored hedgehog and continually ran into more and more road blocks. 'I haven't leave much about him other than his name is Spyke and that he was a soldier with some sort of super power in his time.' "Well mister…"

"Lieutenant," Spyke interrupted.

"Lieutenant Hedge. I believe we have what we need to help make a profile for you." The king lied through his teeth.

"Don't lie to me sir. You don't have hardly enough there to put together a decent folder and you know it," Spyke added brashly. Spyke looked at the king with a look of defiance and arrogance. This however was only a front to piss King Max off seeing as Spyke hasn't quite finished pulling pranks today. "You really want my information sir? Then I'll be truthful to you now. I've just been getting your goat for the past few minutes and it's been fun and all but I think I need to go ahead and get business out of the way."

The king was taken aback by this hedgehog's statement. He was playing a joke on them this whole time by avoiding his questions. This hedgehog soldier must have been a highly trained officer in order to resist his constant pushing in his questioning.

With Spyke's pranks out of the way, King Max began his questioning again and was able to get some sizeable information out of him. However, there was still information that even King Max was unable to pry out of Spyke such as where was he originally from? Or what were the circumstances for which he was imprisoned? At these questions Spyke would stare off at the far side of the room with a hard look on his face that looked as if it had been carved straight out of granite. King Max eventually just gave up on those questions and figured that in time perhaps when his trust was earned Spyke would give him the answers.

"Well then, do you at least think you're up for a little trip now that you're feeling well?" The oldest member of the Anthro interrogators asked Spyke in a calm and inviting tone.

"Where to? I take it this is someplace that is going to take a while to get to yes?" He inquired

"As a matter of fact yes it does take a while to get there but it should fly by rather quickly," the young ground squirrel named Sally spoke up from the back of the room.

"Still takes too long for my tastes," Sonic added from his seat next to Sally.

"Sure, why not? It's not like I have a lot of stuff to do right?" Spyke answered nonchalantly with a slight shrug and began to get out of bed when a sudden realization hit him. He had no clothes on him except for his little hospital gown. With this revelation in mind Spyke's tan furred cheeks began to blush furiously at almost revealing himself in the company of a lady (Sally is still there).

The other Anthros took notice of his embarrassment and responded with puzzled looks. "What's wrong with you?" the young blue hedgehog, Sonic asked with a slightly annoyed tone of voice.

"Uh… I… uh… have no clothes on." Once again more confused looks graced each of the other Anthros.

Spyke noted that these Anthros were dressed in the bare minimum with the exception of the blue hedgehog Sonic who had nothing but his gloves and shoes. Spyke growing up and living in areas populated with the majority of the inhabitants being humans he was made to wear clothes which eventually became a force of habit for him.

It took a moment for the King, Sally and Sonic to realize what exactly was going on with Spyke not saying a word nor moving from under the covers of the hospital bed which prompted a laughing fit from Sonic that lasted for two minutes.

In that time King Max had gone into the hall and asked one of the nurses to see if they had any clothing available for Spyke to wear. When he re-entered the room Sonic was still laughing only he was rolling on the floor while his daughter Sally was busy trying to calm him done.

Spyke observed the two on the floor, one laughing himself silly the other trying to stop him from laughing himself to death. At this he just chuckles slightly and turned his attention back to the king re-entering the room. "So do you think they'll have anything for me to wear?"

"Most likely, they are overly stocked from what I am told but you may have to settle for children's clothes," the responded without missing a beat.

"As long as they don't make me wear something utterly ridiculous I'm fine," Spyke stated calmly.

A few minutes had past and a quick knock on the door from one of the nurses followed by a prompt entrance after her knock let the others know that she had arrived. "Here you are sir a good set of clothes."

Immediately Spyke wished he had just walked out in the hospital gown for the clothes that the nurse had gotten him where indeed children's clothes, it was instantly made known due to the large amount of "Barney©" patches on them. "It's all we had that would fit you sir. I'm terribly sorry for any inconvenience."

One look at the clothes was enough for Spyke to claw his own eyes out but he remembered an old proverb that always seemed to pop up when he was inconvenienced, 'beggars can't be choosers.' Spyke reluctantly picked up the clothes and asked the others to step outside for a bit. They did so while at the same time tried their best to keep Sonic from laughing his head off again.

When Spyke finally did emerge from his room it was quite a shock to most of the gathered company. Spyke's attire was a child sized shirt and pants with Barney patches on the legs and on the front of the shirt. The shoes, although comfortable, were also Barney clad on the sides. All in all, Spyke felt rather ridiculous in this get up but it would have to do until he could get some proper clothes.

"Let's get out of her quick before anyone else sees me!" Spyke exclaimed as he made his way for the exit. "Man I really need to get some clothes when we get to where we're going! This is ridiculous! I'm a grown man and I'm being forced to wear a child's clothing!" Spyke fumed all the way to the exit.

Once they reached the vehicle that would take them to their transport to Knothole Kingdom the small party met up with what Spyke was informed was the rest of their party. A large purple walrus who Spyke found out to be named Rotor was in front of the other small band of scientists that had accompanied them to help figure out the cryogenic tube. Spyke met each one of them in tandem and proceeded to board the small air craft which bore the insignia "freedom special 1" on its hull. From what Spyke could tell this thing was far more advanced than he had ever seen in his life but its design reminded him of the SR-71 "Blackbird" in the old days of history but unlike the Blackbird this ship was only about twenty feet long instead of fifty-five feet long. Spyke took his seat in the plane and prepared for its take off in a few minutes. As they waited for the last of the scientific equipment into the plane Spyke had fallen asleep. Had he been awake he would have noticed that he had been in a city completely enclosed inside of a mountain. Spyke had slept straight through the take off all the way until they reached their destination, Knothole Kingdom the densely forested metropolis that had been erected after the fall of Robotropolis.

A/N: well that's it for this chapter everyone. Let me know what you think.


	8. Welcome to Konthole

**Welcome to Knothole**

Okay people it's the same as before, if you read this leave a review that constructively criticizes it. Alright let's get on with it!

Disclaimer: I don't own the character of Sonic or Naruto. They belong to the respective owners and suing me won't get you anything… I have nothing… Literally.

The trip back to Knothole was quiet but not without its quirks. Spyke had spent half the trip snoring so loudly the others quite literally started to breathe in sink with him. When Spyke stopped breathing so did everyone else in the aircraft. Sonic on several occasions had to hit Spyke in the arm to get him to breathe again so that the others could breathe.

After two and a half long hours, the small aircraft began its approach to the landing zone in good old Knothole.

Sonic spent the next two minutes trying to shake Spyke from his blissful slumber which really didn't help the young hero much. "Man, this guy can really sleep," Groaned Sonic at his many failed attempts at raising the older hedgehog.

"Huh? What's going on?" Spyke sat up and wiped the sleep from his eyes as Sonic just tapped his foot on the ground.

"We're in Knothole already old man. Get up and take a look."

"Sonic! Behave yourself," Sally snipped while wagging her finger at the blue blur.

Spyke shakily got to his feet as he moved to a window to get a better look of this new place. "Wow, the trees are marvelous," Spyke said in awe of the great oak trees that made up the city as well as the surrounding areas. There were no artificial buildings that he could see but rather, the trees themselves had been made into buildings and houses. 'Amazing,' Spyke marveled.

"Would you like a quick tour Mr. Hedge?" King Max asked as he neared the door.

"A tour would be nice… but I'd like to get some other clothes." Indicating his current 'Barney' clothing, Spyke unconsciously blushed at the thought of wearing these clothes out in public for all to see.

"Ah, that reminds me," The purple walrus spoke up. "The human government gave us a box that was kept along side you suspension unit. I believe it has some of your effects." The walrus said handing a small black box to Spyke.

"Thanks, uh?"

"Rotor, call me Rotor."

"Thanks Rotor. I was hoping these would still be around when I got out." Spyke left the 'black bird' look alike while following the King and his daughter and Sonic to a small red hover car that was waiting for them outside the plane.

Spyke held the black box on his lap in the car and slowly opened it to peer inside the box quickly. 'Good, its still here.' Spyke closed the box and watch the crowds of Anthros go by. Spyke began to grow increasingly uncomfortable as he noticed the complete lack of any humans in this new city.

"Hey King Max, are there any humans in this little kingdom of yours?" Spyke asked rather indignantly but the king decided to answer it all the same.

"Only one, she is a refugee from a war we are waging on a foe. You needn't worry yourself over that matter though."

They came to a stop near a clothes store and Spyke was more than egger to get out of those Barney clothes. It didn't take him long o find some things he liked and he quickly put them on and the King graciously agreed to pay for the clothes. Spyke pulled a red shirt, blue pants, grey gloves pull straps to keep them on, brown boots with red pull straps, and a black leather jacket. He pulled the price tags off and gave them to the King so that he could pay for them. 'There is no way in hell that I'm getting back in those duds again!' Spyke mentally ranted as he watched King Max pay for the clothes.

After the clothes shop, the King, Sally and Sonic took Spyke for a run around the city for a quick tour before heading back to the castle. Sonic pointed out his Uncle's diner and Sally pointed out to him the Daycare/Orphanage that a Miss Rosie ran. Lastly, they came to the castle grounds. The lush green carpet of grass all over the lawn was amazing in itself but on the inside of the stony structure was a technological wonder to behold. Aside from the red carpet leading up to the steps of the throne there was little more than two tapestries and five statuettes in the room. At least that's what Spyke had thought until he moved closer to the throne. A large screen filled the view of the right area near the throne. It looked like a modified Movie theater backdrop but as he got closer he saw that it was indeed a large screen built into the stone walls of the castle.

Spyke marveled at the sheer size of the digital screen there in the palace's throne room. It was thirty-two feet in length and twenty-two feet in height. The Screen was massive; Spyke had never seen one so big in his entire life, but then again he still hadn't seen a whole lot in his short lifetime.

The king ascended his throne but did not sit there in. He instead turned back to Spyke while standing and began to speak to him. "You tell me that you were a soldier with the military in your past correct?" Spyke nodded and the king continued. "Then I would like to see your skills against some of our best people in a sparring match if you don't mind?"

Although taken aback by the king's request, which was more like a demand, Spyke just grinned and nodded once again. 'This could be interesting to see how they people of this era fight,' Spyke thought as the King led him and his entourage to a room with a ledge and an open tiled field below it. The room they were all now in was colored white through and through, there was barely any other color. A blue here and there and some red lights on a control panel on the ledge/observation box from which everything was controlled.

Spyke had to admit that this place looked pretty impressive but he had seen better in his past days. "I've summoned some of the best fighters here before we arrived. I wish you to defeat them all at once if you don't mind." Spyke looked at the king with a curious face.

'What does this old man think he's doing? If I were a normal person this would most likely be a slaughter. However, I'm no ordinary individual.' Spyke smirked and nodded to the king that he accepted the challenge.

Spyke walked down into the arena and stood dead center of the large square field. Through a door on the opposite side of where he had entered the arena, six individuals walked out onto the field. Spyke immediately recognized Sonic, but the next five were a mystery to him. One was a purple Chameleon with two wrist gauntlets on and black boots on and a very stand offish demeanor.

Next, a large green crocodile with headphones on and a gold chain with a dollar sign also in gold on said chain.

A female rabbit stood next to him but something odd was with this one. Her legs, waist, and left arm were all robotic. She wore a pink one piece suit with a brown leather jacket over that, fingerless gloves and a cowboy hat.

An Echidna came out next, his quills were crimson red, and he had massive fists with two knuckles on each hand protruding from them. On his chest he had a white ring which Spyke took to be a symbol of his clan.

Lastly, a young female hedgehog in a red dress and matching shoes. Her quills were a light pink and her eyes were green – no blue, oh whatever. She brandished a large mallet that just made Spyke chuckle.

Each of these fighters looked like they were good at fighting and that much was evident, but they had no idea what they were in for. "When the buzzer goes off you may begin." Ten seconds felt like an eternity. Spyke made no evidence of shifting his stance. He remained standing straight, somewhat relaxed in the center of the arena. The others circled around until they had him completely surrounded. The buzzer went off and the fighters all leapt forward at Spyke.

Spyke took no initial movements towards the other fighters because to him they appeared to be moving in slow motion. He noticed Sonic had stayed back as if to watch and learn his fighting strategy. The first to reach him was the crocodile. Spyke ducked his first punch but before the croc could deliver another punch, Spyke gave him an uppercut to his massive jaws followed by an elbow to the stomach which sent him flying across the stadium.

The robotic rabbit was next, she raised her robotic arm and struck out at him but once again, this opponent was too slow. She received a swift blow to the stomach which took her breath away before she even hit the floor.

Now the Echidna made for Spyke with his hands raised for an axe handle strike at Spyke's head. Spyke ducked down and sweep kicked his feet out from under him but before the red Echidna hit the floor, Spyke was able to kick him into the wall just under the ledge that the King and Princess were watching from with a sickening thud.

"Daddy this guy is good if he can best Knuckles head on," The princess warned as she watched the battle unfold before her. The king had not said anything but rather watched intently as Spyke once more dodged an attack.

The pink hedgehog girl and the chameleon had joined together in their attack on Spyke. The girl went high while the chameleon went low. As they neared, Spyke jumped over both of their attacks and landed a kick on the girl's face which sent her tumbling to the ground.

The purple chameleon simply smirked and faded from view. Spyke also smirked as he closed is eyes and focused on the area around him. In a flash Spyke lashed out at something and appeared as if he had something in his grasp. "I've got you!" He exclaimed as he slammed the invisible lizard into the ground effectively knocking him out and thus making him reappear.

All that was left in the arena with Spyke was Sonic. Sonic had taken a back seat to this fight because he wanted to see what this old fossil could do. He was impressed to say the least but that only went so far. Sonic was still the fastest thing alive and began to rev his feet in order to prove it. 'So, he does live up to his name after all. This'll be interesting,' Spyke thought as he watched Sonic with interest. Sonic was off like a flash of lightning, quickly he circled around Spyke and kicked him in the butt.

"Come on Old man, you're slower than slow you old fart!" Sonic continued to taunt Spyke as he continually raced around and picked on him before Spyke could even see him let alone counter any of his movements.

Spyke thought and thought of several ways of beating the young speedster taunting him. 'That's it! Kaosugan!' Spyke mentally commanded his hidden ability to come forth. The pupils of his eyes glowed green and small vein-like branches spread throughout his irises in the fraction of a second. "I see you…," Spyke stated as he predicted Sonic's movements and trip kicked the speedy rodent, sending him tumbling into the ground.

Sonic was down but he wasn't out, not by a long shot. He got up once more and made for another charge but Spyke was already on top of him poised for a kick to the head. Sonic jumped over the kick and gave his own kick to Spyke head. Spyke managed to dodge the kick but at what cost? Sonic had gotten to necessary room to pick up speed and was now back on the offensive again.

"Once bitten, twice as shy," Sonic taunted once more. This however, didn't phase Spyke one bit as he just stood there and took the insult to his speed without incident. Spyke had passed by the chameleon's unconscious body on the way over to Sonic and had picked up some equipment.

With one motion, Spyke loosed a flurry of shuriken at Sonic. Sonic gracefully avoided the flying projectiles but didn't see Spyke move to intercept him. With a swift punch to the gut and a round house kick to the head Sonic was out for the count. "Anything else you want to throw at me your highness?" Spyke inquired.

The king shook his head and informed Spyke to wait in the throne room. As the other came to, the king approached them. "So what have you all learned from his fighting style?"

"He is no normal soldier. His movements were quick, precise and took most of us out without event." The chameleon answered. "I'd expect those types of moves out of a ninja not a simple soldier."

"All ah know is, he went out ah his way to make sure he didn't hurt me too much. He did a lot worse to the guys than he did to meh an Amy." The rabbit spoke in a southern drawl.

"I have to agree with Espio over there, he took us all out with mechanical precision. His speed is great but I don't think he is anywhere near as fast as Sonic." The Echidna voiced his observation as he rubbed his stomach from where Spyke kicked him.

"Judging from how he fought, he could have done a lot more than what he was demonstrating in this sparring match. He seemed to take a special care not to cause too much injury to the ladies as you mentioned Bunnie. Knuckles is right though, he isn't as fast as me but he definitely makes up for his lack of speed with his intelligence. Also, I noticed his eyes were glowing green when he couldn't catch me. I think that allowed him to see me. I can't say for sure though. Did we get everything on film you highness?" Sonic was indeed deep in thought, which was a first, and wanted to know exactly how he had lost.

"Yes Sonic, we'll review it later. I think we need to get our guest settled for now. Let's go and see if we can't get him started." King Max added as he walked out of the room. His daughter Sally followed after him while Sonic just sat and mulled over what had just happened.

In the throne room, Spyke sat on the steps that lead up to the throne with his elbows on his knees and his palms supporting his head as he stared off into the distance. 'I'll never see them again… Kat, Angie, My son… They're all gone.' He thought as he sat there, unaware of the King and Princess' approach.

"So Mister Hedge, what exactly are you good at besides fighting?" The King had asked a valid question and Spyke had to think over it a while as he got up.

"I suppose teaching is my strongest suit. I'd like to teach young people." Spyke said as he stood to hid full height of four foot eight inches. He stood a full four inches taller than the king but that didn't matter.

"You'll have to be certified to teach Mister Hedge and I expect you'll need some money to last you until you get a job yes?"

"Well that would help me out a lot sir. But why are you being so generous? I don't deserve this kind of treatment."

"Let's just say I've taken a special interest in you m'boy. Now I'll help you out with some money to get you an apartment and even to get you some supplies but you need to work on getting that certification. I believe Ms. Rosie is able to certify you. Here is her address and tell her I sent you."

"Yes sir," Spyke said as he saluted out of sheer habit but he did so anyway and turned on heel and left.

"Was it wise to send him to any field he wanted Dad?" The princess asked.

"We'll see hun, we'll see…"

A/N: FINALLY! I've finished the next chapter after a semester of test and what not I'm able to finish this chapter. Well let me know what you think by reviewing it.


	9. Secrets Revealed! Spyke Takes the Test!

Chapter 8

Secrets Revealed.

By

Spykeofkonoha

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Archie characters and I for sure don't own Sonic or any of the concepts of the anime series Naruto. If I did, I wouldn't be in college right now.

Speech "blah"

Thought 'blah'

Japanese spoken sentence blah

Flash back - _Blah_

The air around the castle was clear and was filled with the scents of many different trees. The strongest of the scents was a pine, but unlike any pines Spyke has smelled in his lifetime. He walked out the castle gate and into the bustling city that Knothole had become and began searching for the place the King had mentioned.

Spyke's thoughts wandered aimlessly as he looked for Ms. Rosie's house. Of all the things to wander back to, Spyke's mind took him back to that hospital room.

"_Well mister Hedge, you haven't given us too much but it will have to do," King Acorn had said._

"_It's not enough to do any good research on but it'll have to do," the female squirrel known as Sally spoke up_

"_In any case you will be returning with us to Knothole Kingdom instead of staying here in Station Square." The aging King gave Spyke a kind yet wizened smile to ease his confusion._

"_Why can't I just stay here?" Spyke queried._

"_The Humans here are not accustomed to us being here. You being here would be asking for trouble from some of their stronger criminal elements," Sally said standing up from her human sized seat to look at Spyke._

_I understand, Spyke said unconsciously._

"_What now?" Sonic spoke up after tapping his right foot for the past ten minutes._

"_I mean, 'I understand sir.'"_

_Spyke sat in the bed for a few seconds with his head low. A question obviously weighing on his mind but he was unsure as to how to ask it. He raised his head slowly and placed his hands next to his legs to aid in propping him up. "How long exactly have I been in suspended animation sir?" His eyes were filled with a yearning hunger for that knowledge. He had to know it at all costs._

_King Max recognized this look and it weighed on him whether or not to actually give the information over to him now or to wait until he had gotten settled in at knothole but now may be as good a time as ever. "Mister Hedge, I really didn't want to tell you this yet but I'll be frank with you." The king closed his eyes and gave a brief sigh before continuing. "You were in cryogenic suspension for over ten thousand years."_

_Spyke was quiet for a few minute thinking to himself, 'Ten thousand years, how can that be? My sentence was only for two thousand. Either way I still lost all my friends and loved ones back in the past. Still, it doesn't seem right for them to leave me I there for that long... Something must have happened to have them leave me in there for so long.'_

_Spyke's thoughts however, were once more interrupted by someone speaking up. This time it was the female ground squirrel, Sally. "I realize this must be difficult for you…"_

"_No, you honestly don't." Spyke pointed out. "I haven't been gone a few months or years. We're talking ten millennia. No where near as long as you think it is. My mind can barely wrap around it."_

"_Hey, don't snap at her!" Sonic spoke up I Sally's defense. Sonic walked two steps toward the bed Spyke was in and stared him straight in the eyes. They both locked their glares on each other and eventually Sonic won out._

"_I apologize miss, I'm just a little overwhelmed at the moment." Spyke hung his head low in apology. _

"_Don't worry about it. I probably wouldn't understand what you were going through but I can try." Sally smiled at him with a very warm smile and could see why the other hedgehog, Sonic would defend her so readily._

_A nurse came in with Spyke's replacement clothing and King Max decided it best to give Spyke some time to get ready. When Spyke was done he walked out into the hallway were King Max and the others were waiting for him. "Well then shall we be going?"_

_Spyke nodded his response and walked with the others to the exit._

Spyke thought back to himself and wondered why the King and others didn't ask why he was already able to walk. Normally over time Muscles will atrophy or lose strength and mass when not used for a while. By normal standards, Spyke should have had to go through rehabilitation but he was able to walk just fine.

'I'm glad they didn't ask me too many questions,' Spyke thought to himself. 'Explaining that would be far too troublesome.'

Spyke walked slowly down the sidewalk while observing the denizens of Knothole go about their daily routines as if he weren't even there. He chuckled inwardly at this relaxed disposition and moved on. To him, being relaxed while in a state of war was not wise at all but it wasn't his home, at least not yet.

Spyke looked at a piece of paper he had taken with him giving him directions to the house of a Miss Rosie. The house was a two floored cottage from the outer look of it. The straw roof over it hinted that it was a remnant from the days when the Kingdom was not a Kingdom and was in not so good shape. He took note that the house had a fairly large yard and a white picket fence around the yard. Several children were playing in the yard from his observations.

One of the kids stood out from the others. A small female cat that didn't look to be more than seven years old but she had a mischievous personality from the look of her. She was a mostly black colored cat with white near the bridge of her nose. She wore a sky blue dress with a white and yellow flower on the front of it.

As he approached the fence the two other children playing with the young girl fled into the house while the young cat looked at him with the biggest of grins. "Hello mister." She beamed over at him.

"Hello, I'm looking for a Miss Rosie. Does she live here by any chance?" Spyke knew better than to go into the yard without permission, especially with an orphanage full of kids so he waited on the outside of the fence until he could get the girl to give him the information he wanted.

"Yes sir. Do you want to come in," She asked him.

"No thank you, actually if you would be so kind as to go get her for me? I'd be very thankful." Spyke smiled kindly towards the little girl in front of him and she in turn smiled back at him as she moved towards the house, skipping on her way in.

Still waiting inside the fence Spyke began to stare at the dirt out of boredom. 'Did she forget I was out here?' He thought as he moved a rock around with his feet. After about fifteen minutes, an elderly looking chipmunk walked out of the front door.

Despite her appearance, she had strength in her way of walking and a sense of aristocracy on her face. With a kind hearted smile she walked up the gate and let Spyke in.

"Goodness sir, you didn't have to wait out here for me. You could have come inside the house were its a bit more comfortable." The elderly lady in front of him chuckled at him as she unlatched the gate.

"True, I could have but it would have been improper as well as just plain rude to invite one's self in without permission of the lady of the house." Spyke nodded in respect and humor of the aged chipmunk.

They made their way into the house and sat down across from each other at a table.

"Now sir," She began before being interrupted by her dark colored guest.

"Spyke," He began. "My name is Spyke."

"Spyke," she said, correcting herself with a smile. "I heard of you from the King himself. He said you have an interest in teaching, just what do you wish to teach Mister Spyke?"

Spyke had thought long and hard about this on the way over and gave a friendly smile as he looked the one called Rosie in the eyes. "I'd like to be a P.E. Coach… Is that alright?"

"Why of course it is. I can even give you the test here and now if you like?"

"Thank you ma'am, it would be much appreciated."

Rosie left the table after he said that and brought back a series of papers and even a book or two for Spyke. He looked at this mountain of work and then back to Rosie as if to ask "What the hell?"

"This is your test, it is an open book test and you have as much time as you need for it." She walked out and left him to his work.

'Just my luck,' Spyke thought as he looked at his project. 'Might as well get started…' Sure enough nearly six hours later and four cups of coffee he finished the test.

While Rosie took Spyke's test to grade it, Spyke looked out a window in the room he was in and saw that night had already come. "Great, I spent so much time here I didn't bother to go and find a place to stay!"

Rosie heard his exclamation and came back in the room shushing him. "The children are already asleep Mister Hedge. Now what's this you say about not having a place to stay?"

"I spent so much time here Miss Rosie that I forgot to go out and get myself a place to stay. I have the money for one from the King but that won't do my much good if the apartment offices are all closed." Spyke lowered his head in defeat. It would appear that he'd have to sleep on a park bench somewhere.

"Well then why don't you stay here for the night?" She offered.

"Really, I'm not putting you out am I?" Spyke asked.

"Not at all, granted you'll have to sleep on the sofa but it is much more comfy than it looks." She smiled warmly at him.

Having no other real choice, Spyke took her offer with a nod of his head and a smile in return. Rosie showed him where to get the blankets and made sure he was comfortable before retiring for the evening herself.

In a dark room, somewhere in the northern mountains, a hedgehog as black as the abyss stood over a desk pouring over a stack of papers and diagrams as if they were the most precious treasures in the world. In a puff of smoke another being entered the room. A lizard with green scales and a long red stripe down the middle of his back dressed in kaki linen top that hung loosely about him and black shorts. On the head of this lizard was a forehead protector that bore the symbol of a musical note on it.

The lizard bowed low and looked up at his master as he relayed his message. "My lord, the king of Knothole has returned. And they brought back a new ally from the looks of it."

The dark hedgehog did not move nor did he speak. He continued to gaze at the notes and drawings on the papers in front of him as if unaware of the minion's presence.

"The new arrival is a hedgehog as well my lord, Dark blue and has a very odd eye color."

"Oh? How odd is it?" Finally speaking, his voice was filled with the intent to kill. The minion trembled and nearly fell over from the sheer bloodlust in his master's voice.

"They're a bright yellow sir. He appears to also be taller than most of the average Mobians."

For a moment, the pitch black hedgehog was silent. To the lizard in the midst of his master, it felt like an eternity of torment. "Did he also have bangs in front of his eyes?" He asked.

"Why, yes sir. How did you know?"

"Because he is an old remnant like myself. He too is from the days before the Ancient Walkers of your species." Turning into the light his face, although normal for a hedgehog, bore one thing that set it apart from many others. The golden, serpentine eyes of Orochimaru shone with anticipation and bloodlust at the thought of his old punching bag being alive. "It looks like Spyke-kun is finally awake." His cooing laughter sent shivers up the minion's spine but he sighed in of relief when he was dismissed.

It was not every day that you delivered news to Orochimaru and lived to tell the tale.

Unable to sleep, Spyke got up and went into the yard of the house he was staying in and took the little box he had brought with him from the plane ride over along with him.

He opened the small box and peered inside of it. Inside were an odd looking knife called a kunai and a headband with a piece of steel attached to it. The steel plate had a symbol on it that resembled a leaf on its side.

"It's been a long time since I've worn this forehead protector and wielded this knife, more so now that I've awoken from my long sleep." Spyke tied the headband to his forehead and tightened it so it wouldn't come off. With kunai in hand he began a series of moves called kata. To anyone there who would have seen it, it would have appeared he was doing an elaborate dance with a knife in hand.

His practice went on through the night as he worked off his emotions and fears. Truth be told, he was in a sense of culture shock at the moment. He had always been around humans and had been so used to them being around that now that they were not present, he did not know what to say or do to not come off as a complete idiot.

As he finished his Kata, he ended in a position that had him looking straight up. This was the first time he had seen the moon in over ten thousand years. To his distress the moon was shattered with great chunks of it suspended in the eternal black.

Spyke dropped to his knees, never taking his eyes off the moon as tears began to flow from his eyes. "My God, what has happened to the moon? What has happened to this world while I was asleep?"

He lowered his head after about two minutes and wept bitterly with his hands cupping his face. "Why me, why did it have to be me that was punished like this?"

He wept hard and long, so much so that he didn't even notice the aged squirrel come up behind him. She kneeled next to him and placed a knowing hand on his shoulder. Spyke jumped a bit then remembered where he was and saw who was with him. He ran a sleeve over his eyes to dry his tears and looked over at the elderly lady's smiling face. "This was to be expected, you needed to get this shock and sorrow out of your system somehow. Don't stop crying on my account dear, I'm just here for an added shoulder to cry on."

Spyke pulled away from her, picking up his knife and hiding it before she could see it. "I'm fine. I don't need anything," he coldly replied. "Sure I'm disheartened and in sorrow, but that doesn't mean I need anyone one else to help me out here." Spyke glared up at the broken moon again, feeling the heartbreak resurface again. "I am a curse; those that are near me will always suffer misfortune and death. I don't want anyone else to be hurt because of me."

He turned and went back into the house without saying another word. Rosie sat there amazed by his statement. It was obvious that he wanted to let it all out, had she been wrong to try and comfort him like she had? All in all, she would find out in the morning how he was and if he truly did pass his test.

AN: Thanks for sticking with me thus far. I wanted to give this one a more Naruto like title so there you go. This one was longer for the sole purpose of just setting Spyke's mind set. For those who have Role Played with me you know Spyke is often times closed off, especially when Orochimaru is involved. The next chapter should be about as long and have some action. Though I will not guarantee it.


End file.
